Drop cables used in fiber optic networks can be constructed having a jacket with a flat transverse profile. Such cables typically include a central buffer tube containing a plurality of optical fibers, and reinforcing members such as rods made of glass reinforced epoxy embedded in the jacket on opposite sides of the buffer tube. U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,674 discloses a drop cable of a type described above. Drop cables of this type as well as other fiber optic cables can be difficult or expensive to connectorize. Improvements in this area are needed.